Colour Me Beautiful
by A-misty-paradox
Summary: Draco Malfoys always been a self centered arse right? so what happens when he needs to rely on Hermione Granger. Chaos spreads, new feelings erupt and past secrets are revealed. The only question is though, will Draco see just how colourful Hermione is?
1. Lights out

_**Colour Me Beautiful**_

_Chapter 1: Lights Out_

Draco Malfoy started his day with a smirk, and like all other days, a smirk would always guarantee a fruitful day, but oh how his smirk had failed him today! As Draco strutted down to the dungeons, he couldn't help but feel that it was going to be a smashing day.

It would be his luck to have double potions with Gryffindor for his last class on his first day of his last year. Sinking into a chair at the back of the room with his goons on either side, he pretended to pay attention to the lesson.

"Today you will be split into pairs and required to brew a sleeping drought. Your partners are on the board along with the page numbers. Begin," Snape said. His cool, bored tone broke the thickness of the potions classroom, where now all the students were cursing and glaring at their unwanted partners.

Hermione, being the only one who was really paying attention, sighed and gave a reassuring look to her two best friends. She was partnered with Draco and her friends looked like they were ready to pounce on him at any moment.

Looking up, Draco observed that one of the golden trio had strayed into his space and he ready to rectify that problem.

"Okay mudblood. You're polluting my air. Move." Disgust laced his words as he turned from her and returned to staring into space.

"That's it! Be a good little ferret and don't move," she replied with a sweet false tone.

Rage erupted through him, but he controlled it and turned to look at her before commenting. "Oh please, just go wallow in the corner like the pathetic girl you are. You're worthless and apparently even your friends don't want you around anymore because they shoved you off onto me."

Even though he tried to use the most hurtful words he could think of, his pest didn't go to a dark corner and cry. Instead, she pulled up a chair right next to him and began preparing the ingredients, completely ignoring his comment. '_What cheek!'_ Draco thought.

Unable to help himself, he glared at her small hands as they cut away at the dragon root with ease. Her eyes were gold flecked and held a sense of determination. '_Hah, she's such an ugly mudblood.'_ Though he did note her eyes held something that intrigued him. Nevertheless, he needed to screw with the girl somehow.

Smirking to himself, he thought he would contribute to their potion. Eying up a blackish fruit of some sort, he lazily picked it up and watched for the ideal moment to sabotage the potion. He watched as the girl across from him smiled in satisfaction as the potion turned the right colour. Oh how he hoped the smile wouldn't last!

Seizing the perfect opportunity, Malfoy threw in the fruit and watched in slow motion as the smile progressed to a frown, to anger, and then to fear. '_Why is she scared?'_ he thought.

Hermione, being smarter than her partner by a fraction, knew that if this particular potion was disrupted by an ingredient that wasn't supposed to be in the mixture, that it was a potentially dangerous potion. Therefore, she did the smart thing and hit the floor. Suddenly, the potion exploded and something very heavy and soft fell onto her. It was the unconscious ferret.

~!~

All Draco could remember before everything went black, and though he hated to admit it, was the fear he had made the Granger girl feel. '_This feeling is strange. It's almost like I regret my decision…Nah.'_

Malfoy woke lying in what could only be an infirmary bed. The strong potion fumes tickled his nose and made him aware of his thumping head.

Feeling like he needed attention, he began moaning to the high heavens like a banshee with a vengeance.

"Mr. Malfoy you are fine, no internal or external injuries. You've been tested for everything and you're fine!" The firm voice of Madam Pomfrey temporarily broke his tantrum.

Draco heard the doors open and what sounded like two people entered the room.

"Ah Mr. Malfoy! Are you awake?"

Realizing it was Professor Dumbledore, Draco forced his eyes open only to be met by darkness.

"Mr. Malfoy, are you alright?" Professor Dumbledore asked at the look of puzzlement on Draco's face.

" I uh…I can't open my eyes Sir," his voice cracked with fear.

"Mr. Malfoy your eyes are open."


	2. Sighted

**Chapter 2: Sighted **

"Mr. Malfoy, your eyes are open."

Professor Dumbledore must have been on something, for his eyes were most certainly not open. He voiced this slowly, so all the lowly beings understood.

"My eyes are NOT o-p-e-n_!" 'Someone either switched off the lights or… I've lost my sight, which is not possible_.' Gulping, Draco thought for a moment, then as if to prove his sanity, reached up to touch his eyes.

"Shit!"

He had touched the center of his right eye, or more so poked. They were right. His eyes were open but he couldn't see a thing, and worst of all he couldn't think of anything to say! He sat there in the middle of a cold hospital wing unable to see, and he was completely and utterly speechless.

Little did Draco know, Dumbledore had seen fit to bring Draco's potions partner with him, and she couldn't help but feel a twinge of sympathy. However, it was his own dumb fault for trying to sabotage their potion. What comes around goes around! So the twinge of pity morphed into satisfaction, which was nicely accompanied with a sly smirk.

Draco was definitely stumped. He couldn't see anything, yet his eyes where most certainly open. He had proven that by a good old poke to the eye.

The Headmaster watched as one of his students' faces fell blank with fury, and before Malfoy could let out his fury, Hermione felt compelled to speak.

"Isn't there any way to fix this?" Hermione Granger spoke the question on the ferret's mind. The question was met with a knowing silence while Draco swore quietly under his breath.

"Now now, Mr. Malfoy. I can assure you we will be researching the antidote to this poor predicament. You see, this is a rather unique circumstance. As we are unable to identify what ingredient was added to cause this effect it will take some time. And since you will be unable to care for yourself at this present time, someone will need to take care of you," Dumbledore spoke with an authority that spoke of an underlying plan, but he did not voice this plan.

"Yes, Miss Granger, I've called you here to inform the both of you that you will be placed with the responsibility of Mr. Malfoy until we can concoct a cure or his eye sight returns. New living accommodations have been made to suit the both of you," he finished his sentence with a twinkling in his eye that only Hermione saw.

Draco was shocked to find that the sickly sweet voice belonged to the Mudblood. He should have recognised it, but he didn't. He wanted to scream profanities and yelled at the Headmaster for this ridiculous idea, but refrained. '_Why does the beaver have to do this? Why not one of my fellow classmates?'_

"Professor, why me? Wouldn't someone like Parkinson be more suitable to look after the…Malfoy?" She asked which shocked Draco to know that she had the same thoughts.

Nevertheless, Malfoy knew that Pansy was a worthless twat and had to laugh. "Parkinson doesn't know her left hand from her mouth, let alone my basic needs. Knowing her I'd be jumping off the astronomy tower before the end of the week!"

Even Hermione was shocked by his personal opinion of the girl. She had assumed that Pansy was his girlfriend. Mind you, she didn't blame him! Parkinson was a completely new definition of trash.

Ignoring Hermione's comments and Draco's poor opinion of Parkinson, Professor Dumbledore explained further, still with a smile that never seemed to waver.

"Of course the reasoning behind this is that you are both head girl and boy. Not to mention," At this his smile deepened, "it would give you two more time to sort out your differences, which I am sure is only due to house rivalries. I am sure Miss Granger did not fail to add an ingredient not required in the potion you both were brewing," as he finished he gave Hermione a pointed look that made her turn to hide her creeping blush and caused Draco to pale as he registered the innuendo hidden in the Headmaster's words.

"If all is fine Madam Pomfrey, I will be taking Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger to their new living quarters. I am sure they are in need of much rest."

With a few words of approval from the mediwitch, the Headmaster began to lead the way. Only he was not followed as he expected, for his students appeared to be statues.

Hermione and Draco's thoughts were on the fritz, the poor brown-eyed girl had had a whirlwind of a day, and now she was expected to take care of the enemy! On the other hand, Draco still hadn't gotten over the fact he was potentially living with Granger.

"Mr. Malfoy, you will need to take Miss Granger's arm," Dumbledore prompted.

"What?!" two voices echoed off the walls with a rather flabbergasted tone. Dumbledore ignored them and continued walking.

"The old oaf thinks I'll let you touch me! I don't think so!" Even though he couldn't see, he still had the capability to flaunt himself.

"Oh for god's sake! I don't have time for this," a frustrated wine erupted from Hermione's lips as she grabbed at Draco's uniform and tugged him towards the exit, ignoring his protests. She dragged the blonde wonder through the doors to a small hall until they were just behind the Headmaster. The pair followed until they reached a portrait of a rather scruffy looking old man.

"This is the entrance to your new quarters. Your possessions were moved and your head of houses notified. The password is sighted. Good luck!" The old man walked away, the same smile still playing on his face.

"Did…did he just leave?" Draco asked with disbelief.

"Yep, he just left," Hermione, said with just as much disbelief in her voice. Sighing deeply, she said the password and pulled Draco in with her.


	3. Grounded

**Colour Me Beautiful **

_Grounded _

"_did – did he just leave?" Draco asked with disbelief._

"_yep, he just left- sighing deeply she said the password and pulled Draco in with her. _

"do not man handle me women" he was blind and he didn't need to be treated like an invalid, he was a Malfoy and held some air of respect.

Ignoring his protests Hermione pulled the arrogant ferret into there new common room. Unable to suppress the sad smile at the sort of rooms the Professor had designed- obviously for specific people so opposite. The couches were a dark shade of green and scattered by many plush vibrant red cushions. The wall were covered with pictures of past houses doing all sorts of activities, a huge book shelf and table, fire place and a spiral stair case that lead to two doors tinted with gold. Hermione was both disgusted by the use of there house colours in such an in twined state and in awe of the way the two colours seemed to combine well, still separated but somehow together.

"Don't tell me Granger, its an exact replica of the pigsty you live in" commented Malfoy, who had become slightly off put by her silence.

"No its worse, it looks like something you would live in- her thoughts still trying to uncover the Headmasters motives- hey! I don not live in a pigsty" she finished angrily.

"Keep telling yourself that" was Draco's monotoned reply.

Now Hermione was pretty much breaching the limits of allocated Malfoy time, going from a strong never to a constant present stench over the last couple of hours and already the prat was prompting her to use brute force. She could take his crap any day and throw it right back but damn her humanity and stubborn logic that made her feel insulting a blind person was well, a little low.

"just shove it Malfoy" was her reply, her logic and reputation as a Griffindor winning her mental battle.

Glancing warily at the blonde boy- she grasped his forearm, triggering pointless drabble of how horrible it was to be touched by someone unworthy, and shoved him into a near by arm chair before collapsing in the sofa next to it.

_Scratch that, Malfoy was certainly not human -_ Hermione concluded mentally as she watched the boy from the corner of eye grab at his eye in the most unflattering fashion for what must have been the 6th time since leaving the infirmary. You would think after the first couple of times your would admit the fact that yes you are blind.

All poor Hermione could do was stare dumbly at the strange antics of the boy before her and wonder exactly when Malfoy became this thick. Even she had admitted to herself that Draco Malfoy was almost as intelligent as her, however at this moment she began to reconsider this as the boy continued to hit an all new level of stupid on each poke. _Please please just stop poking your eye._ Hermione thought with vigor as the laughter she had just realized she was holding back, threatened to spill.

"shit" it seemed Draco had become louder in his protests and moans of a girl.

On the other hand, as Hermione's day continued to get more confusing, Draco's was coming to the conclusion that his day was somebodies idea of a joke, a joke that that person was going to pay for severely. Yet no matter how sick of a joke this was he was never going to verbally admit to such vulnerability he was in now.

So as he once again reached to poke and prod his eye into "sight" his companion, that he had promptly forgotten, found herself unable to hold in her giggles.

Sickle sweet giggles disturbed his plan to poke him into "sight", the giggles at his foolishness brought him to the cold reality Granger was still in the room. Slowly he angles his head in her direction to glare her into silence, his eyes were piercing and his body stood still everything about his glare was perfect- however his angling was not.

Draco Lucius Malfoy sat there with a deathly glare directed straight at a lamp that was on the side table between the two. And to Draco's utter misfortune Miss Granger erupted into loud slightly gagged on laughs, clearly she couldn't help herself.

Growling low and deep at the disturbing sounds made Hermione silence.

"what Malfoy, no bark?" asked Hermione who seemed she just couldn't help herself, it wasn't exactly insulting but more of a playing along. But it was all she would allow herself to use as Draco constantly started to throw her every chance in the book to mock him.

"I'm not a dog Granger, you of all people should know you own species what with the runt of the litters you follow around" a pissed off Malfoy retorted, but only amused the girl more.

"I do not believe you are in any position to mock my friends Malfoy." her voice steady but the her eyes Draco couldn't see was rather amused, forgoing the latter thought of not insulting him,- this opportunity was far to golden.

"and whys that? Enlighten me Granger."

"because, weather you believe it or not- which I find extremely hard for you not to- your blind and a lot of people including Harry and Ron will want to get you back." Hermione said cutting to the point.

"and if you have any self respect at all you would stop poking your eyes and groaning like a girl"

To which his un witted response was- "i do not need the protection of the likes of you" replied Draco, not acknowledging the referals to his sight.

"Personally, I think thats the least of your worries" stated Hermione, with a little to much concern for her own safety then his - shaking her head slightly her thoughts turned to what "relationship" her and the ferret had- realising he was only going to ignore any comment she would make about his lack of sight.

Now she did understand to some point along the lines of there rather long Hogwarts life of hate between the two, that there was hardly a chance she would trust him enough to care- and it was that plain fact, not to mention the up coming war that made her frown.

"Don't patronize me Granger, I will never need your help and im a more then capable to look after myself- your just going to have to resist" said Draco in away that warned and teased her inability to look after all sob cases- so he didn't know why she was looking at him to be her next charity case. God forbid the reenactment of spew.

Deciding she didn't really have the energy to dispute that one, since she herself was having trouble accepting what Professor Dumbledore was asking of her she changed the subject to just that.

" I have no idea what the Professors were thinking when they landed me with you" her voice of reason slipping to honesty, deciding only so much reasoning can be wasted on the fine specimen in front of her.

"out of all the people they could have gotten to look after you, preferably from your own house of course- even if were heads they know were never going to get along" she continued, more to herself then to the boy she assumed had continued to poke at his eyes .

" Oh shut it Granger" Draco was more then a little annoyed at the fact she had turned to talk to herself, unable to admit there was no one else to look after him properly.

"not to mention how Ron's going to react- he hates you more the me or Harry" stated Hermione with a shudder, ignoring the obvious protest from Malfoy.

Now he hadn't seen the shudder but he had herd the whisper, his ears being more honest about his disability and already taking the role of the primary sense.

"Trouble in paradise Granger ?" mocking concerning lacing Draco's silky voice.

"no more then yours" replied Hermione, a sad smile on her face.

* * *

**Authors note: ****So sorry for slow updates, its exam time and im struggling to fit in time to write, BUT ive written this chapter and another today so im a step ahead lol xxx**


End file.
